1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door frame to be placed into an opening furnished for holding the door frame.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventionally, prehung doors have been employed to simplify construction of buildings with respect to closable passageways. However, the attachment and fitting and matching of such prehung doors into openings requires in general substantial work with respect to alignment, fitting, and attachment. In particular, the prehung door has to be measured and cut such that it can be matched to and precisely fitted into an existing opening.
A. B. Carper, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,721, teaches a door frame for incorporation into a building structure to receive a door, a window, or a similar closure. The reference teaches to employ screws 6 and springs 12 to secure the head jamb. The screws 6 are passing through the jamb and into the studding. Substantial work is required to properly fit and attach such frame.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,161 to E. P. Mascari teaches adjustable frames. The reference teaches to position ratchet guide members within guideways formed between pawl or tongue members and an elongated jamb, while the elongated jamb will be guided in the guideway formed between the ratchet guide members and cooperating portions of the end face and of the strip face. It appears from the drawings that substantial work is required in installing the frames into an opening.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,076, to Richard N. Anderson, teaches a window structure. In the assembly of the sash guide and the tilt release structure 90 of the Richard W. Anderson teaching, the pivot portion 134 of the tilt release member 120 is placed in a pivot notch 132, and one end of the biasing spring 122 is positioned in the recess 152, with the other end of the spring 122 being positioned in a guide therefor in the sash guide member 118. The reference teaches to employ springs in connection with the construction of windows, but the installation requirements remain substantially complicated.